


My Hero, A Half-Moon and Fang story

by Lunarlovesyou



Category: not from a fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlovesyou/pseuds/Lunarlovesyou
Summary: This is a story about wolves. If you don't like fantasy, don't read! Anyways, it all started when Half-Moon and Fang were hunting and met each other. They soon become friends. But, will their packs allow it? Follow along with them in this action-packed and fantasy adventure!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! If your reading this, thank you! I hope you like it! Just telling you, this will be a series sometime in the future. I hope you enjoy it! -Lunarlovesyou

Half-Moon and Fang, My hero  
Book:1 of the Half-Moon and Fang series  
By: Lunarlovesyou

Wolves and Packs guide

The Moonlight Pack

Alpha-Windtalker (Male-wolf, Leader)  
Alpha-Spikefang (Male-wolf, young Alpha. Windtalker and Winters pup)  
Luna-Winter (She-wolf, Alphas mate)  
Head Beta-Midnight (She-wolf, Head Beta. Fangs mother)  
Beta-NightClaw (Male-wolf, Hunter)  
Beta-Fang (Male-wolf, young Hunter)  
Omega-Dakota (She-wolf, young Hunter)  
Omega-Luna (She-wolf, young Hunter)

Medicine wolves  
Beta-Silvertail (Male-wolf, Medicine wolf)  
Omega-White Raven (She-wolf, Medicine Wolf in training)

The Fading Lights Pack

Alpha-Adolfo (Leader. Half-Moons father)  
Luna-Jade (She-wolf, Alphas mate. Half-Moons mother)  
Head Beta-Frostpaws (Male-wolf, Head Beta)  
Beta-Half-Moon (She-wolf, Hunter)  
Beta-Spark (She-wolf, Hunter)  
Beta-Shadow (Male-wolf, young Hunter)  
Omega-BrightSong (She-wolf, young Hunter)  
Omega-Star (She-wolf, young Hunter. Half-Moons sister)  
Omega-Mystic (She-wolf, pup. Frostpaws and Spark’s pup)

Medicine Wolves  
Beta- Whiteheart (Male-wolf, Medicine Wolf)  
Beta- Palefur (She-wolf, Medicine Wolf in training)

Rogues and others

-Grey Wind (Male-Wolf, abandoned pack and became a dangerous rouge. Travels with Nero)  
-Nero (Male-Wolf, abandoned pack and became a dangerous rouge. Travels with Grey Wind)

Chapter 1: The wolves meet  
3rd person  
Once, in a wide, open forest, there lived two wolves. Half-Moon (though she is known as Moon), and Fang. They did not know each other. One day in the middle of hunting in the crisp autumn air, they ran into each other.  
“Uh-um... hi?” Fang stuttered quietly, Moon replied but there was a rabbit in her mouth.  
“I can’t understand you.” said Fang. She dropped the rabbit and tried talking again,  
“Can you understand me now?” She asked. Fang’s eyes widened.  
“You have the most beautiful voice ever!” he said, She blushed. “Hey, What’s your name?”  
“Thanks. My name is Half-Moon but i’m known as Moon. What is your name?” Moon asked.  
“My name is Fang.”  
“Hey you want to come to my den?” She asked shyly.  
“Sure!” he exclaimed. “Maybe we will get to know each other better!”  
“Maybe we can be friends!” Moon exclaimed happily. So they picked up their catches and wandered off to her den. Once they got there, Fang looked around in amazement.  
Fang’s POV  
“This is way cooler than my den.” I said as Moon dropped her catch on a little pile on the side of her bed. I looked at the pile in confusion.  
“Why do you have a pile of your catches?” I asked.  
Moon replied ,  
“In case something ever happens to the prey around here.” she replied.  
“Oh okay.” I said looking at a strange drawing, it showed two wolves standing on a hill.  
“What is that picture?” I asked curiously.  
“Oh, the two wolves?” Moon asked as she pointed to the drawing of the wolves.  
“Yes that one, I saw it when you were telling me about your prey pile.” I answered back. So she told me about the painting, that is was from her great-grand wolf and that it is very old.  
“Whoa, that's cool!” I exclaimed “I never knew my great-grand wolf. Did you?”  
“No I didn't.” Moon answered. I thought I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.  
“Well I guess I should go, I’m pretty sure I hear my pack calling me.” Fang sighed.  
“Oh, okay.” She almost looked sad. “See you sometime soon.”

S C R E E C H!!! End of chapter 1 guys! See you soon! -Lunarlovesyou


	2. The truth revealed

Chapter 2: The truth revealed.  
Fang’s POV  
“So Fang, who were you talking to down there?” asked one member of the pack.  
“No one.” I said as I watched a rabbit hop by.  
“Come on buddy tell us it’s fine we won’t judge you,” said another member.  
“Fine, Her name is Half-Moon.” I replied, the pack gasped.  
“Did you say, her...?” asked a member.  
“Yeah and I think she’s kind of cute.” I said defensively.  
“Fang I thought we told you to stay away from female wolves. You should remember what happened last time we met a female wolf from another pack.” Our leader growled. I sighed internally, I knew they would get mad. I should’ve just walked away from them and headed to my den.  
“An avalanche happened, I know, I know.” I sighed again. Out loud this time.  
“She had a curse!” one member yowled.  
“Just because one female wolf did something bad doesn’t mean they’re all bad!” I yelled angrily.  
“Fang haven’t I also told you not to yell at me? I thought I did!” growled the leader.  
“Then you don’t yell at me!” I yelled angrily once more.  
“Why are we so angry all of the sudden?” the mate of the leader asked calmly.  
“Because Fang went off on his own and hung out with a female wolf!” the leader yowled to his mate.  
“Hey cool down Windtalker. Just let him explain.” the leaders mate replied with an unemotional face.  
“Your not the boss of me Winter!” Windtalker yelled at his mate.  
“If we're gonna talk, we're gonna go into our den.” Winter told her mate calmly. So they went in the den then Fang and his pack members were left outside.  
“What were you doing when you met her?” one of his pack members asked.  
“We were both hunting and had seen each other. Why do you need to know Nightclaw?” I sneered.  
“I was curious.” Nightclaw replied. Suddenly they heard rustling in a bush nearby.  
“Hello? Who’s there?” I asked, Moon came out of the bush whimpering and limping.  
“Moon! What’s wrong and why are you here?” I asked.  
“My father was attacked by another group of wolves.” she whimpered.  
“Fang we should leave, like right now!” gulped Nightclaw.  
“Why should we?! I want to help her!” I yowled. But then two wolves came from the bushes.


	3. A battle rages

Chapter 3: A battle rages.  
Fang’s POV  
“So this is where she is?” said one wolf. “Ha!”  
“Wait a minute I think I know you two.” I said as I put one of my paws on Moon.   
“You may know Nero here but you don't know me.” the other wolf said. “Then who are you?” Nightclaw asked. The wolf chuckled.   
“My name is known throughout lands far away, it is feared and all who know it cower in fear.”   
“Just tell them your name.” groaned Nero.   
“Fine, my name is Grey Wind.” said the wolf with a smirk on his face.   
“You have a really big ego.” I smiled. Moon smiled and Nightclaw chuckled a little.   
“Oh I have an ego, do I?” Grey Wind said pridefully, “Yeah I kinda do!”   
“Shut up Grey Wind!” yelled Nero, I felt anger burn through me and lunged at Nero and bit his neck. Grey Wind bit my leg hard and pulled me off him. I whimpered in pain.  
“Fang!” cried Moon as Nightclaw attacked Nero and scratched me with his big white paws. The battle went on like this for a while, with a lot of yelping, yowling, growls, howls and fierce, howling cries of pain. Moon tried to get them to stop but they didn't, not until Windtalker and Winter appeared.   
“STOP!” Windtalker yowled. “What is happening?”  
“We were just searching for Moon here until these two stepped in.” Nero said.   
“Wait a second…Nero I thought we got rid of you!” said Windtalker fluffing up angrily.  
“Well think again.” Nero sneered as he lunged himself at Windtalker suddenly Moon jumped in the way and took the blow.   
“MOON!” I howled. Moon fell to the ground limp and Nero laughed.  
¨Stupid wolf!¨ Nero laughed again.   
¨Why are you laughing?!¨ Windtalker and I asked, Moon lay there panting and I ran over to her to help. Her back left leg was bleeding, she looked like she was in pain. I turned around swiftly and growled at Nero.  
“Oh you wanna fight? Come on wittle-baby Fang! Let’s go! Are you scared that me and Grey Wind are gonna kill you, your pack and your weak little girlfriend?” Hot fire seared through me and I charged at Nero and bit one of his legs, my jaw locked on him. Grey Wind charged at me but Nightclaw lunged at Grey Wind and bit his neck. The battle raged on as Moon watched in pain. Windtalker and Winter were trying to pull the wolves off of each other. Finally Nero and Grey Wind got to their feet and escaped.   
“Ha! Scaredy wolves!” I laughed harshly with my fur still standing on end. Moon, Winter, Windtalker and Nightclaw all agreed.


	4. The aftermath of the battle

Chapter 4 The aftermath of the battle  
Fang’s POV

“Good thing that’s over.” said Nightclaw licking the blood off his teeth, I ran over to Moon and started to lick her scratches.  
“Are you okay?” I asked Moon.  
“No, my back left leg hurts really bad.” Moon replied. Then her and I both started to lick the blood out of her fur. Our fur brushing in the process.  
“Thank you for helping clean her fur Fang, but let me help for now. After all I am Medicine Wolf.” said a wolf that suddenly appeared.  
“Okay, Silvertail.” I replied to our Medicine Wolf.  
“Thank you, Fang.” Silvertail replied. Silvertail led Moon to the medicine den. A few minutes later Moon came back and rubbed against my fur.  
“Thanks for saving me.” she said. Suddenly she kissed me, then everything seemed to pause, I looked at Moon, shocked.  
“Did you just-?” I started to ask but Moon stopped me from finishing by brushing her tail on my muzzle. She gave me a slight smile and left into the woods. I was still in shock from what happened. I turned to Nightclaw and he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short guys. I've been slacking in making it. Hope you enjoyed! -lunarlovesyou


	5. Moon and Fang alone together

Chapter 5 Moon and Fang alone together  
Moon’s Pov  
A few hours later  
I ran through the woods and sat, staring at a frozen waterfall. Fang came behind me and stared too.   
“It’s beautiful.” I told him and he looked at me.   
“Just like you.” Fang told me. It was so cheesy, but my face heated anyway. Then suddenly he kissed me. We then heard a voice, a strange one. It sounded like another wolf. Fang stepped away from me and shouted,  
“Can I help you?” asked Fang the voice got louder and they heard,   
“I SHIP IT!” the voice replied, Fang looked at me, I was a little angry, suddenly a wolf appeared and I just facepalmed.   
“I SHIP MANG!!” said the wolf. Fang was confused,  
“‘Mang’?’’ asked Fang.   
“She does this to everyone and her name is Star. By the way, GO AWAY STAR!!!!!!” I howled. Star was panting and went up to Fang and shook his paw.   
“I’m Star! The sister of Half-Moon and pro-shipper.” said Star. She looked at me and smiled. “I hate you so much right now. I was trying to have peace and quiet.” I growled staring at the waterfall again.

Fang’s POV  
“So, this is Fang?” Star asked.  
“Yes, now go away please.” Moon asked nicely.  
“No wonder you’ve been talking about him for like two days.” said Star.   
“Wait, WHAT?” I howled blushing.  
“WHAT?! I was not!” yowled Moon embarrassed beyond the stars.  
“Then why were you talking about Fang with our pack?” asked Star looking at Moon with a smile. Moon looked like she was about to explode with redness.  
“It’s okay I was talking about you with my pack too.” I replied for Moon.  
“Wait a second, we both told our packs about each other? That’s either weird or just creepy.” Moon said.  
“Hmm, yeah. Mostly creepy.” I replied.  
“Yeah I agree.” Moon answered. Then she turned around and stood by me, whispering that she hated Star in my ear. I whispered that I agreed. Then we started giggling.  
“Aww, I SHIP IT!” howled Star laughing.  
“Star just shut up and go home to Jade!” Moon said angrily. Star mocked a heartbroken face, put her tail between her legs then walked away until she was out of sight.   
“Thank the Alpha she's gone.” Moon sighed. I nodded in agreement.  
“Who’s Jade?” I asked in confusion.  
“Our mother.” Moon replied.  
“Oh, okay.” I said “Do you want to make a nest and sleep out here tonight?” I asked hopefully. I really wanted her to say yes, because I was starting to like her a lot...  
“Sure! Anything to get away from my ANNOYING sister.” Moon replied excitedly.   
“Okay I’ll go find some moss.” I said.  
“I’ll help!” Moon jumped at me awkwardly.   
“What was that?” I asked laughing.  
“I don’t know!’’ Then she started blushing. “Fang I have to tell you something.” Moon stood there and I turned around and asking what.   
“Fang, I love you.” Moon replied blushing.  
“I love you too. I want to be with you forever.” I replied, then brushed my tail across Moon’s ears.  
“Hey, that tickles!” Moon said laughing she did it back to me and we broke into giggles and laughter. We then wandered off until we had found a tree with quite a bit of moss growing on it. We scrapped it off, weaved it together and made two nice big nests.  
“There!” I exclaimed “These should be big enough for the both of us!”  
“Okay.” Moon said yawning, “I’m tired, let’s camp here tonight.”  
“I agree.” I yawned. I picked up a nest in my jaws, dropped it in a clear spot where there were no twigs, rocks and leaves. I turned around in it a few times and laid down. Moon did the same. A mean growl sounded far away and crickets were chirping.   
“Fang, I’m scared.” Moon whimpered.   
“Why?” Fang asked “Your fine.”   
“I know, but what if they find us together? Our packs could do mean things to each other.” Moon said tearing up.   
“Come closer.” I said, Moon moved close to me. So close that we were touching “If anything were to happen to you I would never forgive them or myself.”  
“Fang, I would do the same for you.” Moon replied. Then they snored off together into a deep sleep.


End file.
